


Genevieve Nose Best

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Nose Kink, Office Sex, Toppy!Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: Whenever Genevieve was in his presence the only thing she could think about was getting his head between her legs.





	Genevieve Nose Best

**Author's Note:**

> Orignally posted [here](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/8997.html?thread=3349541#t3349541) for round 5 of the [ SPN Masquerade](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/) for the prompt: Gen can't help but think that Jared has the perfect nose for eating pussy. That little tip would hit her clit just right. She's determined to put this theory to the test.

Ever since the new batch of interns had swarmed in like the green locusts they were Genevieve couldn’t help but feel rather certain that she was going to get fired. And it was 110% Jared Padalecki’s fault. Kid kept on getting assigned to help out on her cases and he was driving her to distraction. Whenever he was in the same room as her she couldn’t concentrate. And if he talked to her? She didn’t hear a god damn thing. She’d resorted to getting him to put any pertinent notes or queries on sticky notes on top of the case files so she had a point of reference. 

He was tall, very, _very_ tall, with a slim waist and massive shoulders, and at only 5’3” Genevieve would have found him a little intimidating if he weren’t also the sweetest and bubbliest man she had ever met. And when he smiled that dimpled smile on his stupidly pretty face, it had to be _the_ prettiest face she had ever seen, it made her feel all weak and melty. And that was before you got to his nose, and the main fucking problem. Whenever Genevieve was in his presence the only thing she could think about was getting his head between her legs.

She just _knew_ that his nose would feel great against her clit. It was the perfect size and shape, and with that little tip. She got wet just thinking about it, fuck even her nipples perked up at the notion. 

But Jared was an intern. And Genevieve was a junior partner; one of the youngest. And it would be wrong, policy-breaking, if she were ever to act on such thoughts. It would be harassment. Coercion. Abuse of power. 

Drunk Genevieve gave no fucks.

The two of them had been working a late one, pulling an all-nighter. All alone in the office. Just the two of them. The work-load was so heavy, such that Genevieve was actually able to concentrate for once. That was until they stopped for dinner. Chinese had been ordered, and booze had been _acquired_ from an office. Liberated more like. They were working so hard, they deserved a little reward.

She’d even managed to have a somewhat normal casual conversation with Jared. Well, before her thought filter stopped working, and she just blurted out, “I wanna ride your face.”

“What?” Jared asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

“Your face, would be _perfect_ for riding. You have that big, BIG, mouth, and your nose has that adorable little dippy,” she said waving her fingers in front of and around his nose, and she booped it, it had gotten even more adorable, turning pink as Jared blushed, “You should let me ride it.”

“Like, right now?” Jared asked, still looking like he wasn’t quite sure this was actually happening.

“Get on your back!” she commanded, pointing rather aimlessly at the floor, “I mean, you’re into me right, Jared?”

“Well, yeah, I mean that’s part of why I kept jumping on whatever you were working on–”

“Awwwww,” Genevieve slapped her hand over her heart, “That’s _so_ sweeeet,” and she emphasised the ‘t’. “But you know what would be even sweeter?”

“Your pussy?” Jared hazarded, and then, “My face?”

Genevieve grinned, with a solitary clap, “Let’s put them together. Unzip me and then get on the floor.”

Jared’s big hand was warm on her back, as he held the top of the zipper together, the sound of it loud as he very carefully pulled it down. He cupped her shoulders a few seconds longer than he had to, when he went to push the straps of her dress off, the material dropping with a dull thud around her feet. And there she stood in nothing but her bra, panties and high heels.

He slid his hands down her sides, to her hips, letting them rest but for a moment, and then he brought one hand down between her thighs, cupped her pussy over her panties, made Genevieve shiver all over, her hips instinctively jutting forwards, it tickled, but he had a good hold on her. Her back arched, breath hitched, eyes closed, as he stroked over the already soaked cotton. 

“Down. _Now_ ,” her command, but she still whimpered when he let go, it was reflexive. She bit her lip, a smirk taking over when she glanced down over her shoulder at him, “Good boy.”

Genevieve pulled her panties down past her knees and then brought her legs together to let them drop. When she moved to step out of them she wobbled a bit but Jared’s hand was right there on her calf, keeping her steady.

Jared lay back down as she turned towards him, and she stood, legs spread right over his head, lowering herself down with the help of Jared’s hands again. He was such a gentleman. 

“Fuck!” Somehow she managed to align herself perfectly, her clit resting on the very tip of his nose, and she cried out, her juices making them slide together just ever so slightly on contact. Jared’s tongue making it’s first sweep over her folds, “ _fuck_.” 

She stayed still for a moment, letting him lap at her a good few times before that first roll of her hips, and then she was gone, all semblance of control lost as she fucked his face. Jared held onto her. _Fuck_. His nose, the way it moved under her swollen clit, the perfect combination of give and pressure, just like she knew it would be.

“Just. Ju-just li-like that. Yeah. Just like thaaa-at. Don’t move. Don’t. Jesus. Fuck.”

“Fuck. Fuuuuu–…ck” a sharp breathless half squeal half croak emitting from her as she came and she gushed all over Jared’s face. 

“Fuck.”


End file.
